


tempo 143

by rinnosgen



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: "This is a love story" in Phoebe Waller-Bridge's voice, F/F, Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen
Summary: 她們大概該擁抱，或者接吻。
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 2018年第一季完結後所作。

在遇見Oksana Astankova，不，在遇見Villanelle之前，Eve一直認為自己是個普通人。

普通的工作，普通的婚姻，普通的家庭，普通的人生，僅僅。

Villanelle的存在令她的日子不再乏味，甚至更加有趣。所有人說她對那位殺手有著不可解的耽溺，說她十分瘋狂，然而Eve明白，她變了，無法回到從前的平淡生活。

因此她選擇繼續向前進。

因此她此刻正在Villanelle的住處，Villanelle的床上，更精準的說法，Villanelle的懷裡。

她們睡了，噢，老天，她和Villanelle睡了。

Eve得承認，Villanelle很好，比好還要更好。她發現Villanelle意外的孩子氣，有嬰兒體溫（怎麼能有人這麼溫暖？），還喜歡撒嬌。

Villanelle強壯的手臂牢牢鎖住Eve，她的臉埋入Villanelle頸窩感受熱度。

她們維持這個姿勢好一陣子，Eve想翻身卻怕吵醒Villanelle。她小心翼翼的抬頭，Villanelle低哼一聲。

「抱歉。」

「沒關係，我沒有睡著。」

Villanelle眨了眨帶倦意的眼對她微笑。

「妳都沒有動，我以為妳睡了。」

「我只是累了，我今天殺了三個人。」

「噢。」

Eve不知道該如何回覆，半張著嘴。

「對不起，我不該跟妳說這個的。」

「對，因為假如警察找我問話，我一定會露出馬腳，我不是很會說謊。」

「不，是因為在床上這樣很掃興。」

Villanelle從喉頭滑出幾聲笑，又眨了眨眼。

「妳看起來累壞了。」

「沒錯。如果妳現在又捅我一次，我一定會死在床上。」

「我不會捅妳，Villanelle，我真的很抱歉。」

「我們走著瞧。」

Villanelle伸手撫摸她的髮。

「妳為什麼不睡？」

「因為，因為我在想妳。」

Eve一頭霧水的看向她。

「要是我睡著就不能想妳了。Eve，我很厲害，可是沒有厲害成這樣，邊睡邊想妳。」

「但我在妳身邊。」

「我知道。」

她打了個長長的呵欠。

「我知道，但我就想一直想妳，Eve。」

Villanelle輕聲說。Eve感受到心理的雀躍。

她鐵定是瘋了，對一位殺手抱持正面情感。

Eve因為Villanelle失去一切，也因為Villanelle展開新生活。

反正她已一無所有，不如持續如此。

或許她會和Villanelle一樣瘋，也或許她會受不了Villanelle的瘋，倉皇離去。

去他的。

真能瘋的話，她倒想看看自己能有多瘋。

「睡吧，有可能我們會在夢裡見面。」

「真的？」

「真的。」

「好吧。晚安，Eve。」

「晚安，Villanelle。」

Villanelle親吻她的額，像隻無尾熊那樣抱緊她。

＊

「我要離開個幾天。」

站在鏡子前的Villanelle一面整理服裝一面告訴她。

「多久？」

「差不多，三天？」

她拉開抽屜挑選手槍和小刀，Eve好奇她會把這些武器藏到身上何處。

「妳可以把它當成是一次出差。」

她紮起頭髮，再撒上香水。熟悉的氣味。

「Eve，妳不需要等我。」

Villanelle走到Eve面前。

她們注視彼此，Eve感覺Villanelle想說些什麼，她欲言又止的抿著嘴，Eve知道她在看自己的嘴唇。

她們大概該擁抱，或者接吻，然而誰也沒有踏出那一步。

Villanelle看上去十分沮喪的低下頭。

「Goodbye, Eve Polastri.」

她抬起眼低聲說。

「Goodbye, Villanelle.」

Villanelle關上門的瞬間，Eve才意識到Villanelle的家原來有這麼大。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 她搞不懂這個瘋狂的念頭是打哪來的，但她可是處在一位psychopath的家，這樣的舉止是正常的。

Eve今天沒有回Villanelle的住處，因為Villanelle說了不用等，而且她確實沒理由等Villanelle。

首先，Villanelle是位職業殺手，超級psychopath.

其次，她們之間並沒有什麼特別的，只是睡了一次，不代表她們之間產生了什麼。

好吧，Villanelle喜歡她喜歡得很明顯，她可能亦有那麼一點不討厭Villanelle，但是這算不上什麼。

再者，她不確定Villanelle想要的是什麼，她不確定自己想要的是什麼。Villanelle是個愛玩的孩子，做什麼事情都是以樂趣為優先，而她是位失婚的中年女人，她們可能不適合在一起。

噢，老天，Eve恨自己無論如何思考，思緒最後皆會跳到與Villanelle在一起的點上。

難道她真的那麼想要那位金髮殺手的陪伴，噢，不不不。

Eve回到她離婚後的新家，隨便吃了晚餐，喝了紅酒，度過一個失眠的夜晚。

＊

結果第二天她還是回去Villanelle的公寓。

（Eve偷拿了一副鑰匙，她猜Villanelle知道，卻隻字未提。）

距離那人離去的日子才經過兩天，Eve恨自己這麼脆弱。

她躺在Villanelle的床，手掌撫過質感良好的床單，嘆了口氣。

Eve可以隱約聞見Villanelle的香水味，她抱住Villanelle的枕頭，又嘆了口氣。

她不明白為何感覺如此枯燥，內心的一隅彷彿有隻小精靈在撓，在躁動著。

她不斷思索，不斷思索，最後於柔軟床鋪和熟悉香氣的包覆下步入夢鄉。

＊

這是第三天的夜晚，Eve坐在窗邊閱讀。頁數永遠沒有變動，因為她時不時探頭往窗外看去，期望能發現那位金髮殺手的身影。

Eve不是擔心她，Eve不是想念她，只是，她只是還有點事想問問Villanelle。

例如她們的關係到底算什麼，例如她對Villanelle而言究竟是什麼地位，例如她能當Villanelle的誰，例如她會當Villanelle的誰，例如她們適不適合。

天，她心頭一震，用力闔上書本。

她在自欺欺人。

Eve打開Villanelle冰箱找出昂貴香檳，一股作氣灌下。

她有股衝動想再砸一次Villanelle的公寓，不過她累了。

她累了，等人等得累了。

＊

第四天的夜，她打開Villanelle衣櫃。

沒什麼其他意思，Eve只是想四處看看。Villanelle的衣服千奇百怪同時千變萬化，且理所當然的高價。

她看見自己的綠色斑馬絲巾放在打開衣櫃便立即可見的位置。

從擺放的方式來看，衣櫃主人顯然十分寶貝它。

Eve拿起絲巾嗅了嗅，上頭有Villanelle的味道，她想知道Villanelle是否圍過這條絲巾。

Eve物歸原處，注意力回到Villanelle衣物上。她猶豫了好一會，決定從衣架取下一件米白色針織衫。

她不清楚自己在想什麼，總之她換上了Villanelle的衣服。

Jesus Christ。她自言自語。

她搞不懂這個瘋狂的念頭是打哪來的，但她可是處在一位psychopath的家，這樣的舉止是正常的，Eve試圖說服自己，即便是種自欺欺人。

Villanelle的身高高過Eve，寬大的針織衫看起來鬆垮垮，摸起來很柔軟，穿起來挺舒服。

她照著鏡子，忽然對自己的行為感到異常可笑。

然而她沒有換回衣服。

Eve穿著那位金髮殺手的衣服入眠。

這不是思慕，這不是牽掛，她只是想嘗試些不一樣的事物，真的。

＊

第五天，下著雨的深夜，Eve受夠這狗屁倒灶的全部了。

也許Villanelle很久才會回來，也許Villanelle根本不會回來。

Villanelle是個dick，說不定打從一開始就是唬弄她的。

是時候砸爛這棟公寓了。

如同那一日，Eve粗魯的打開香檳大大喝下一口。

正當高舉香檳欲出力的剎那，她聽見開門聲。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Eve, you are too mean. I don’t know why I like you so much."

Eve心驚膽跳的走近聲音來源，躲在牆邊探頭探腦。

身穿皮夾克的Villanelle丟開行李伸懶腰，她瞥見Eve的形影，瞪大眼看似吃驚極了。

Eve不明白發生了什麼事，只知道下一秒她已經抱著Villanelle，原先握在手中的香檳摔到地上，流得滿地。Villanelle身上有著潮溼皮製品的氣味，混合香水，形成獨特的味道。

「Eve，妳，妳在這裡。」

她下巴抵在Eve肩頭回擁Eve。

「我以為妳會離開。」

「我也這麼以為。」

「妳還穿了我的衣服。」

「呃．．．只是想試試新風格。」

「酷，很適合妳。」

「妳會在意我穿妳的衣服嗎？」

「不，一點都不在意。」

Eve雙手攀上Villanelle背部，抱得更緊一些。Villanelle臉上的雨水沾溼她的臉，但她不在乎。

「妳選擇留下來，是因為妳太喜歡我了嗎？」

她的嘴唇湊近Eve耳朵，呼出的熱氣害得Eve頭皮發麻，她連忙推開Villanelle.

「我．．．呃．．．我．．．慢著，妳的臉。」

縮短距離後，她發現眼前人的左邊臉頰有一塊瘀青明顯浮腫，上唇一道暗紅色傷口，下顎附近青一塊紫一塊，整張臉慘不忍睹。

「我和一群人打架了，組織的新handler擺了我一道，但他們全死了，小事一樁。」

Villanelle不以為意的聳聳肩。

「這就是為什麼妳晚好幾天回來？」

「我很抱歉，Eve。」

語畢，她猛然接近Eve。Eve看著她因吞嚥而滑動的喉頭，趕緊向後退。

「Eve，妳在這裡我好開心。」

「妳想幹嘛？」

「我想幹嘛？噢，Eve，少來了。」

Villanelle貌似是被逗樂了，雙手抱胸，眼裡閃著淘氣的光。

「妳在我的房子裡等我，我們接下來會幹嘛？」

「老實說，我剛才正要開始砸妳的公寓。如果妳晚點回來，這個地方肯定會亂得要命。」

「真的嗎？」

「真的。」

「噢。」

「真的。」

Villanelle難掩失望的撇了撇嘴。

「好吧，Eve，我永遠不會強迫妳去做妳不想做的事。」

「那就好。」

「妳要吃晚餐，還是要離開了？」

「晚餐這個提議不錯，但首先．．．」

她伸手捧起Villanelle雙頰，拇指輕輕撫過她深沉的眼袋。

「我們來處理一下傷口好嗎？」

Villanelle溫順的點頭。

＊

「用這個。」

Eve用毛巾包住冰塊，讓Villanelle冰敷臉頰腫起來的部位，再一面替她處理傷口。

過程中，她能感受到金髮殺手熱切的眼神完全聚焦在自己臉上。每當對上眼，Villanelle便會露出大大的笑容，令Eve渾身不自在。

她認為Villanelle大概有些可愛，卻沒有忘記她是位psychopath殺手，因此內心滿是衝突。

「妳這樣盯著我有點可怕。」

「我的錯。我只是真的，真的很高興妳在這裡，Eve. 通常沒有人會等我回家，Konstantin偶爾會出現，但他不是很討喜，妳知道的。」

「我知道。」

她替Villanelle貼上OK繃，Villanelle的手覆上她的，輕輕握住，冰涼的戒指觸及Eve手指肌膚。

「那麼，妳願意再多待一下子嗎？」

Villanelle抓起她的手親吻掌心，如此請求。

「God, you… God...」

Eve先是拉開彼此距離，眉頭糾結，又彷彿下決心似的深呼吸吐氣。

她忽地湊上前開始深吻Villanelle，Villanelle呻吟著，Eve以為她很享受，過幾秒才驚覺自己的手壓在那人傷口上，且施予的力道還不小。

「對不起。」

她迅速縮手結束這個唐突的吻，Villanelle眼角淚光閃爍。

「Eve妳很壞，我不知道為什麼自己會那麼喜歡妳。」

Villanelle雙手抱胸，做出無奈的模樣。

「真的很對不起。」

「我們再來一次，可是這一次要很溫柔。」

她舔了舔嘴唇，手支撐著Eve的膝蓋，靠近眼前的亞洲女人。

「好。」

她們不停接吻，交換舌頭的溫度，鼻頭不時碰在一起。

Eve感覺Villanelle越來越接近自己，越來越接近，腿上的重量亦隨著增加。

她們吻著，吻著，最後一起跌到Villanelle柔軟的床上。

Villanelle長繭的大手摸過Eve每一吋肌膚，她的一舉一動將Eve逼得離理智又遠一些。

Eve知道事情已轉變成一發不可收拾的狀態，但，去他的，Eve不想再深入思考了。

此時此刻她只需要有人好好抱她，她只想要有人好好抱她。

老天，她真恨對Villanelle毫無招架之力的自己。

＊

事後，她們面對面躺著，Villanelle緊緊摟住Eve，Eve注視她打盹的模樣，忍不住笑出來。

「妳可以睡的。」

「不．．．再一下．．．」

「好吧。」

深怕弄痛Villanelle，Eve在她臉龐留下一個輕巧的吻。

「真希望我們能永遠這樣。」

「在一起？」

「在一起。」

她湊近與Eve額頭相貼。

「妳覺得我們應該在一起嗎？」

「我不知道，Eve。我前幾段關係結果都很慘，妳不能相信我的判斷。」

「而我失去一段婚姻。」

「哇，Eve，我們．．．」

「我們兩個人真是糟透了。」

「同意。」

她們不約而同的笑起來，將近歇斯底里。

「我的老天，Villanelle，或許我們是天造地設的一對。」

「妳是這麼想的嗎？」

「是，我們在一起吧。」

「好啊，Eve，我從好久以前就想和妳在一起了。」

「我從好久以前就對妳又愛又恨。」

Villanelle自得意滿的挑了挑眉，Eve回給她一個白眼。

「Good night, Villanelle.」

「Good night, Eve.」

與職業殺手談戀愛的念頭想當然極度瘋狂，然而她沒有回頭路了，不妨便這麼持續走下去。

這是迷戀，以及更進一步的好感。何況Eve還想看看自己能有多瘋。

這次她可不是在自欺欺人。


End file.
